Don't Forget Me
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: On a summer trip with Grandpa Max, Ben receives a visit from an old friend and a request. Don't forget me, he'd said. How the hell was he supposed to when he had gone and done that! Shounen-ai, BeVin. Sorry if the summary sucks, the story is better, I promise


**Don't Forget Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Wish I did just so our two sexy bishies could get together already.

Warnings: This contains shounen-ai and boys kissing. If you don't like it, don't read it. There's a very nice back arrow button on the top of your browser. Critical criticism is very much welcomed, but flames will only be used to send other BeVin deprived fans with awesome fanfiction.

* * *

"Hey, Benji."

The brown haired boy turned angrily, already having recognized the voice. His hand hovered over his wrist, the omnitrix all ready to go. "Kevin," he hissed, venom evident in his voice.

The boy stepped out of the shadow of the trees and into the clearing of the boy's campsite. He was as arrogant and human as ever as he answered, "Really? Could it be anyone else?"

"How'd you get out of the null void?!" The acid green eyes narrowed at the figure still walking toward him.

The black haired boy stopped a few feet away. He shrugged his small shoulder, "I'm not sure myself. But enough about me," he stepped a little closer, "How've you been?" he brushed the boy's cheek with his fingertips. "Bet it's been boring without me."

Ben took a step back, as if the soft fingers had burned him. His hand rose higher, getting ready to come down.

Kevin smirked, using XLR8's speed to move. He grabbed the boy's wrist and slammed it back into the RV, holding it there in a steel grip, similar to four arms. "Oh, no, no, no, Benji. We can't have you doing that."

Ben wasn't stupid, even in this position, he could just slam the watch down against the RV, but Kevin wasn't stupid either. The mutant grabbed the other wrist, pushing a button to make the revolver go back into the watch. He lifted it up to grab both the younger's wrists in his right hand. Here, with his arms trapped, his body against his grandfather's RV and his shirt riding up, he looked so vulnerable. So breakable.

"How's it feel, Benny? To be at someone's complete mercy?"

Ben glared up at the black/blue eyes staring him down. He pulled, trying to escape the vice grip, but found himself unable to. It was impossible if he was using four arms' strength.

"BEN!"

Both boys turned to see Gwen and Max running toward them.

Kevin smirked, looking back at the boy. He slammed his arm beside the boy's head, hiding the boy from his family. Ben blushed as the other leaned in closer.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Kevin smirked, "Whatever I want." He slammed his lips to the others, giving him a quick rough kiss. He pulled back after what seemed to Ben like an eternity and smirked down at him again, "I'll be back soon, Benji. Don't forget me." He pulled away from the boy and let him go, disappearing using XLR8 speed again.

Ben slid down the RV, his lips tingling from the kiss. His eyes were glazed over.

"Ben, are you okay?"

He barely acknowledged as his two relatives looked him over and pulled him into the RV. He snapped out of it and crawled into his bunk. He laid face down in his pillow, thinking back to what had happened. Kevin had kissed him, Kevin had taunted him, Kevin had kissed him. KEVIN HAD KISSED HIM! He felt the heat crawling up his face, how had he let him do that? They were supposed to be enemies, dammit!

He closed his eyes, intent on taking a nap to calm himself down before he gave himself a headache. He sighed, even Kevin had warm lips. So… even he was human.

* * *

He had said _don't forget me_. How the hell was he supposed to? He had kissed him! How was he supposed to forget something like that?

Day in and day out, it was all he ever thought about.

It was a long time before Kevin showed his face again.

He was looking for firewood when he heard it, "Miss me, Benny?"

The boy turned and his acid eyes glared.

Kevin looked him over, "You could get a splinter from that," he seemed concerned.

"Like you care," the boy answered, turning to leave.

He appeared behind him, holding his shoulders to keep him from leaving, "You didn't answer my first question."

"No, I didn't, Kevin," he forcefully pulled away from the other. "And I don't know why you would have thought I would."

The boy followed, "I thought the kiss would have been reason enough."

"You're a liar. You didn't mean anything from that kiss," he answered, refusing to look the other in the eyes.

"How do you know that, Benny? Are you me?"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, Kevin couldn't be serious. Could he?

"I meant something from that kiss. I wouldn't be back if I hadn't." His once enemy walked in front of him and held his chin up to look him in the eyes. "Believe that it meant something."

Ben's eyes widened at the sincerity reflected in the boy's eyes.

He leaned in closer, stopping shortly before actually kissing him to see if Ben didn't want it and, once seeing that it was what he wanted most reflected in his eyes, leaned closer still. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Ben gasped in surprise, coaxing Kevin forward. The firewood fell, but neither noticed, too caught up in the moment.

Kevin pulled back, moving instead to the boy's jaw. He kissed toward his ear before whispering in it, "I'll see you again soon."

And then he was gone, leaving Ben alone and confused in the middle of a forest.

* * *

He would come back and leave. The time away was set: three days. Every three days, Kevin would come to see Ben again. Every three days, they would kiss, hidden in the trees. Every three days, Kevin would ask if he'd missed him. Every three days, Ben would answer that there was no way he could possibly miss such an arrogant bastard. Every three days, they would laugh and then kiss. Every three days, they had to keep a secret. Every three days, Ben wondered why.

"Why?"

It had slipped out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. He had been thinking it as he leaned back against the older boy and looked out at the lake in front of them.

"Why what, Benny?" the boy asked, tracing his fingers through the brown hair.

Ben looked away, he didn't want to answer.

"Ben?" He was seriously concerned now; Ben didn't hide things from him, did he?

The boy looked up, his acid eyes connecting with the deep obsidian ones. "Why… Why me?" he had finally asked, but he looked away again. He was afraid of the answer. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. Maybe he was just a distraction to the other boy. Maybe he was just someone to fool around with every once in a while.

"Why not?" the other replied. "I like you a lot. I've always like you a lot."

Ben pulled away and turned around. He looked deep into the eyes, leaning against the strong chest. He felt an emotion bubbling deep in his chest. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he had a pretty good idea. "Say that again," he whispered hoarsely.

Kevin smiled gently from underneath him, "I like you a lot."

Ben smiled back and hugged the boy. "I love you too, Kev."

Kevin hugged the boy, yeah, that did seem like a better way to express it. "I love you more."

They kissed again, like that time in the woods, gentle and slow. Taking their time.

After all, they did have all the time in the world now.

~Owari~

Author's Note: How was it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Should I just bury myself alive and stop writing? Tell me what you guys thought. As another author, who's name I cannot remember once said: If favorites are the icing on the cake, reviews are the strippers inside!


End file.
